The insane trip to the digital world!
by Lucky-Shot
Summary: Fluff! The Hikari's and the Yami's discovered the world of digimon. But that's not really the problem. The problem is that they actually ARE digimon! R & R plz.
1. Chapter 1

-One of my most insane ideas that I actually want to work on. XDD welcome to the fic call: The insane trip to the digital world!

Lol, I know this plot stinks but I'm going with it XP

By the way this is a NON YAOI FIC so all of you Yaoi fans gomen ne XP but all NonYaoi fans are welcomed here :)

Okay here we go Disclaimer:

ONE: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

TWO: I do not own Digimon

THREE: Leave me alone now :)

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

(Ryou to Bakura)

((Bakura to Ryou)

-Malik to Marik-

-(Marik to Malik)-

# Note that the Hikari is MALIK and the Yami is MARIK

#Second note: Even though in the jap version Yugi calls his counter part Mou Hitori No Boku, I think it would be better if he would just call him Yami. Same for Yami Bakura Just plain Bakura.

--

It was a nice and peaceful day in Domino city…

Okay, screw the city. Let's look into the Kame Game shop shall we?

Bakura and Marik finished a long boring shadow duel, which ended up into a tie, which is very unfortunate. When the came back into Yugi's room all Marik can say was:

"I...AM...SO...FREAKING...BORED!"

"Congratulation's Marik," Bakura responded to him coldly yet sarcastically "the whole world now knows that your bored, you baka."

"Shut up! You're bored too you know!" Marik pointed out.

"But I don't complain as you do" Bakura smirks as he turned away from Marik and covered his ear just in time before he would shout at him again.

"I'm so gonna send you to the shadow-"

"Oi, would you keep it down Marik! You're more annoying than me!" Malik shouted out from below.

"I'll take that as a compliment you stupid hikari!" he paused "I know! I'll send both of you to the shadow realm!" he exclaimed, thinking it was his solution to his boredom.

"Just great, I'm ready to bow for mercy, oh almighty one." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Would you guys keep it down? You're breaking Yugi's concentration," Ryou called out to Bakura.

"And what _exactly_ is he doing?" Bakura asked with sudden interest.

"Eggactly? Man tomb robber, your making me hungry" Marik drooled.

"What are you deaf? I said: exactly, you bimbo," Bakura hissed.

"Guys! You're not helping!" Ryou shouted out. Both yami's shrugged their shoulder and walked out of Yugi's room and went down stairs to the living room, where Ryou and the others were. They looked over their hikari's shoulders just to see Yugi and Yami playing a...card game? Not very suprising...

"Eh? That's not duel monsters is it?" Marik asked but Malik immediatly shushed him.

"Um, I'll make Taomon digivole to Sakuyamon, and your Rockmon's gone" Yugi smirked. "Your turn"

"I prefer Duel monsters," Yami whined as he picked up his next card, but before he could look at it Marik swiped it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"What the heck is up with this monster? It's so...weird?" Marik spat at him. Yami swiped his card back from him.

"For your information, that's a Lopmon."

"Oh wow, I didn't notice the big bolded writing at the top of the card," Marik awed at him. "So Digimon ripped off Duel Monsters now?"

"Not really, the card game here is based off on a TV show," Ryou answered.

"And there's a big difference between Digimon and Duel Monsters" Yugi said "Instead of just summoning magic, traps, spells and monsters all you do is summon one monster and increase its level, like the Silent Magician for example."

"Oh, really now?" Marik raised an eyebrow "I know! I shall make an army of Lopmon's, and together, we shall rule the world!" Everyone burst out with laughter "What?" he plainly asked, but they continued laughing.

"You expect to make a army out of pink brown bunny rabbits? Give me a break," Bakura sighed "and don't tell me you actually like that thing?"

"No I don't. It's too girly," Marik replied "I'll find another monster to help me _rule the world, _" Malik and Ryou tried to hold in their laughs.

"Well, I really have nothing else to play, so you can go now aibou," Yami said.

"Okay!" Yugi drew out his card, but when he flipped it over "Wowie..."

"What is it?!" Everyone perked up and went over to look at the card, even Yami.

"Its so shiny, and so colorful!" Malik grinned.

"Like a rainbow!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Wow...I feel all happy and joyful inside," both Bakura and Marik shuttered.

"So, what is it?" Yami asked his hikari.

"Dunno, but the card reader will tell us!" Yugi grab the card reading device that was at the corner of the table. He was about to swipe the card in when he heard a cry.

"NO!"

"Um, something wrong Malik?"

"Don't. Do. It," Yugi tilted his head in confusion "Remember season three? With the blue card, and the reader turned into a digivice, then Takato made a digimon, and-"

"Okay, Okay! But that's just a TV show," Yugi explained also cutting off his sentence. "Hopefully nothing bad will happen" he swiped the card into the reader. (a/n poor naive Yugi XDD)

"NO!" everyone cried. But the reader displayed this information:

_**Unavailable**_

"I don't think it's supposed to say that" Yugi looked down in disappointment. Yami took the card reader and the unknown card from him and swiped the card into the reader again.

"Aibou, I think it's broken," Yami peered down with the same message on the card reader.

"But I paid so much for it..." Yugi whimpered. Ryou for the sake of Yugi's innocence tried it. It didn't work. Malik said he would give it a shot. Still didn't work.

"Ewww, who in the world would name this guy Justicemon," Bakura cried in disgust.

"Bakura put that down before you put it on fire!" Marik taunted.

"Shut up, I'll send to the Shadow realm instead," Bakura put the card down. He looks towards his hikari "What?"

"Would you please swipe that card?" Ryou pleaded "pretty please?"

"And why would I-" Bakura stopped when he noticed Ryou doing something that he can never send to the shadow realm...the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"No, I-arrrgghhh damn you hikari," Ryou smiled as Bakura swiped in the unknown card which still displayed nothing. He tossed it over to Marik, and still nothing happened.

"Nice job with those puppy dog eyes Ryou!" Yugi gave him a "high five".

"Hey, I had lots of practice thanks to you," Ryou complemented.

"Ne, Yugi can you teach me next?" Malik pointed to himself.

"Sure!"

"Great..." all the yami's sighed.

"Well this card reader thingy isn't working," Malik said.

"Maybe it needs to be recharged, I heard it gets more energy when you hook it up on the computer," Yugi suggested when everyone glared at him "what?"

"Aibou, why didn't you say that earlier?" Yami asked.

"I, uh...forgot?" Yugi scratched his head in embarrassment while everyone fell over anime atyle. Everyone got up and went over to the computer. Yugi plugged in the card reader's cord and they all waited to see if it would work. But all of a sudden the screen shined a bright light.

"I HATE LIGHTS!" Marik cried.

"Thanks a lot Marik!" Malik screamed back at him before the light grabbed hold of the Hikari's and Yami's and pulled them in the computer.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell into a dark abyss.

--

(Yami's POV)

Owww, I feel like my head has been shattered into a thousand pieces by the millennium puzzle. By Ra! Everything hurts right now. Well, there's no point sleeping anymore.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was not in my aibou's living room; instead I saw a jungle like scenery, with many unfamiliar fruits daggling above my head. In front of me was a small river, I stood up and walked over to it. But when my eyes gazed upon myself...

I was a Flamemon.

--

LOOOLLLL I just love cliff hangers!! But when it's really getting to the good part me no likes 8I depending how many reviews I get will continue this, I know that this beginning sucked like balls but please review for this poor, poor desperate person?

U just gotta clickz this


	2. Welcome to the digital world!

-OOookkaayy, since I didn't get atleast one review, (u guys are so mean) yet I have 30 people read my story, wats up with that:/

this is the last chapter i'll upload probably since I have exams.

Thanks to peguena for adding this to alert :)

Okay here we go Disclaimer:

ONE: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

TWO: I do not own Digimon

THREE: Leave me alone now :)

_"Personal thoughts"_

--

_"Well, all of this could be one nasty nightmare" _Yami shook his head; he splashed some water on his face, and blinked.

"This is just great," Yami sighed. "I hope no one else is panickin- aibou!" he quickly shut his eye's

//Aibou!//

No answer...

//Aibou! Where are you// Yami tried again but Yugi didn't reply. Yami sighed. "Ra! I hope things don't get worse..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" looks like things got worse.

"Oh no," Yami got up and ran over to where the voice was coming from. He pushed some bushes away, and saw a panicking Bukamon flying around in circles. It screamed again and fell right onto of Yami.

"Um, were you screami-"

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?" the young Bukamon cut off Yami's sentence.

"Um, I don't think so..."

"Anyways can you help me?" Bukamon said rather quickly "You see, I was looking at the computer with my friends and then a random light came out and we were pulled into the computer and I'm now a flying grey thingy!!"

Yami stared at him plainly for one second and said "Ryou?"

The young bukamon paused for a bit as well "Yami?"

"Oh, and you're actually a bukamon," Yami added. Ryou laughed as he hovered over Yami.

"Wow, so what's going on Yami?" Ryou asked.

"I really don't know Ryou. Hey, have you contacted _Bakura_?" Yami said.

"I tried but it didn't work," Ryou sighed.

"Well, back to square one, I guess" Yami sighed too. He and Ryou just stood in their spots for a while until Yami realized that something was wrong. "It's way too quiet here." He looked up at the branches as if he saw a shadow pass by and the silence was broken yet again when a banana like fruit fell right on top of Ryou.

"OW!" Ryou screamed.

"Show yourself!" Yami stood defensively in front of Ryou. Sunddenly a small yellow shadow jumped off a branch and shoot itself towards Yami. Before it inflicted any damage to Yami he caught the yellow creature.

"AH! Let me go! Let me go! I swear that Ra will burn you down one day!" The yellow creature shouted. But that voice was all too familiar to Yami.

"Malik! You're a Upamon!" Yami exclaimed.

"Malik! It's us! Ryou and Yami!" Ryou said.

"Guys?" Malik asked as he stopped struggling from Yami's grasp. "YAY! I ACTUALLY FOUND YOU GUYS!" Yami dropped him and started dancing on the floor.

"Uh, did you have sugar or something, cause you seem very high," Ryou sweat dropped.

"Nah, he's probably on crack," Yami teased.

"OI, MARIK COME OUT IT'S THE GUYS!" Malik called out randomly.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Why the heck would they want to see an over size lump 'poo' with three pointy horns and moves like a freaking snail?!" Marik shouted revealing his hiding place at the bushes. Yami couldn't help but laugh at the sight he was seeing.

"And why are you laughing Pharaoh?!" Marik questioned.

"Ha, your the in-training form of...Lopmon! Haha!" Yami continued laughing.

"A Kokomon to be exact," Ryou added for Yami.

"Why I outta send you to the shadow-"

"Marik! Where's the rod??" Malik exclaimed in fear.

"Its right- uh oh" As Marik looked all over himself noticing that he doesn't have any arms or hands.

"I don't have the puzzle either!" Yami snapped out of his laughter.

"Haha, tough luck Pharaoh!" Marik stuck his tongue out while Yami glared at him." It could be the tomb robber's fault after all," Marik said trying to make a point.

"It's possible..." Yami looked over to Ryou.

"Bakura wouldn't do that! He got sucked into the computer as well, so he couldn't have taken them!" Ryou explained.

"Well, we won't know 'till we see him" Malik sighed.

"I think we should go find him, stalk him down, and slowly wait before we kill him," Marik laughed evilly, but then Yami slapped him.

"Shut up Marik," Yami spat. "We are not killing anyone."

"But that the fun of being a Yami, killing! You're just no fun at all, you don't kill ANYTHING!" Marik whined.

"Because, aibou doesn't want to me kill anyone," Yami protested.

"Oh, you and your 'aibou.' All you ever do is obey his wishes, were the yami's we control our hikari's and its a happiliy ever after!"

"I don't obey him! I respect his wishes not to kill innocent people! And not all Yami's are there to control their hikari's!"

Yep, the arguement went on for quite a long while. Malik and Ryou just stared at them back to forth. They finally decided to do something about it.

"Um, can we go find my yami now?" Ryou asked.

"Come on! We gotta find Yugi too!" Malik said jumping between the yami's. "Break off the both of you, were going to go find the others okay? So let's drop this stupid subject already," The yami's grunted. "Good Yami's"

"Yay! Let's go!" Ryou flew off, and the others followed him.

"Better not get us lost" Marik stated.

--20 minutes later...

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET US LOST!" Marik screamed at Ryou.

"I-I'm sorry I thought I'd sensed him here..."

"If I had my rod I would-"

"Not do anything to Ryou," Malik said bouncing in front of Ryou "If you even dare do that, Bakura's going to kill you."

"Not if I kill him first," Marik smirked.

"Aibou!" Yami called out.

"Drop it Pharaoh, calling for him ain't gonna work," Marik said.

"Oh, and what are _you _doing to help?" Yami asked.

"Nothing as usual," Marik smiled, while everyone else sweat dropped. Malik stopped showing a plain look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"shh!" Malik shushed him "Listen..."

They all became quiet as they tried to pin point where the sound came from.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY STINKING APPLE!"

"Bakura..." Everyone mussed simultaneously, as they walked over to where he was. When they reached there, they notice that he was also in the in-training form, and he is having lots of difficulty getting his apple back from the giant looking Venus fly trap with his poor little hands.

"Uh, what exactly is he?" Malik stared at Yami.

"I think he's a Hopmon, the in-training form of Justicemon," Yami smirked.

"Yami!" Ryou called out.

"What? Oh..." Bakura stared at them, then he hopped over to the gang "What in the shadow realms is going on here?!?!?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down tomb robber! Were just some freaking looking monsters in a freaking looking world with shitty names and-"

"Yes! I know that you baka! I want to know why were here?!" Bakura cut off Marik's sentence. But unfortunately, yet ironically he wasn't able to continue because of the sudden earthquake.

"What the heck?!" Malik shouted.

"An earthquake? Here?" Ryou questioned. Then at least a thousand of bird digimon flew off from the trees. And other little digimon passed by the gang running for their puny lives.

"Well telling from those things, this is not a good sign," Malik said.

"I think we should get out of here as well" Ryou suggested and both Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement.

"Wait! We still have to find aibou!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, your hikari has to wait, _our _safety is more important." Bakura said.

"But-" Yami was about to protest.

"Yami's right, we can't just leave Yugi, what if he is still out there?" Ryou mentioned.

"Ryou IS right," Malik stared at the two Yami's. All was silent, besides the earthquake that is.

"Fine..." they spat.

"Yay! Thank you Bakura!" Ryou said with cuteness. (a/n I just love Ryou and his cuteness XD)

"Well I'm not standing here any longer," Malik rushed...well more like bounced off.

"Oi! Wait for us!" the gang called out as they tried to follow him.

----Zoom zoom zoom

The gang ran up to the source of the earthquake and saw a very horrible sight. All of the trees were down and there was fire spread in small areas and small digimon were lying dead on the ground as their data flew into the air. IN the middle of the field was a very angry digimon: Cyclonemon, the champion level digimon.

Currently Cyclonemon was battling a small creature that he instantly used his Arm Bomber and sends it right up in the air.

"It's a bird!" Marik cried.

"No, it's a small plane," Bakura said.

"But there are no planes in the digital world!" Ryou commented.

"Then what is it?" Bakura shouted.

"It's a pink thingy!" Malik cried. "And it's coming straight for us!"

"NANI!" they all looked back up and saw the pink "thing" falling down.

"We got to catch it!" Ryou suggested.

"OR not..." Bakura rolled his eyes. It continued to fall down Bakura and Ryou were still arguing whether to catch it while Marik and Malik watched it for entertainment. Yami, as you can probably guess, couldn't stand it any longer. He ran up forward, guessing it would fall on that spot and it seems he was correct. He caught it with ease. The pink creature looked up at Yami.

"Your" Yami started "you're a Tokomon!"

"Yami! Is that you?" the Tokomon asked.

"Aibou!"

"Yami!" They hugged eachother like they've found a lost toy on Christmas day.

"Yugi!" The hikari's cried and ran over and hugged their friend also, and as you already know that Bakura and Marik hate that type of stuff so they just said:"Yeah, yeah were glad you're safe."

Unfortunately the friendly reunion was broken when Cyclonemon blasted a hyper heat attack right in front of them.

--

YAY! Finally this chapter is over! Now I'm serious, I shall wait for reviews before I update again, because what the point of doing a fic when no one is commenting on it:)

sooo yeah, BTW if you want to know what the digimon here in this fic looks like its either ONE you search on wikipedia or TWO go to triple "w" dot thedigiport dot com. they give lots of info on Digimon in their TPTDigidex.

I did a mix of Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh because they are one of my most favourite shows, and I once thought of an adventure when me and my friends got turned into our favourite digimon. So that's were my inspiration came from :)

Ja na


	3. Discover your POWERS

- WOW! I actually got two reviews! YAY! (dances like mad). XDDDDD And I got like two favs and three alerts! sooooooooo cooooooollll :)

And I'm liek so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY that I haven't updated in like 5 months? 6 months?

School is ticking me off. I hate high school. It sooooo boring, believe me if your in the same class as me doing the same friggin things all the time you would understand.

nearly gave up cause I forgot what to type for the next few chpts

okay I'm just talking to myself don't mind me.

so here we go:

Disclaimer:

ONE: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

TWO: I do not own Digimon

THREE: Leave me alone now :)

-THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE ALMIGHTY RUBBER DUCK! WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE THEM? THEN GO ADVERTISE YOURSELF IN A DUCKIE SUIT. )

--

Cyclonemon's hyper heat attack came closer to the group Staring at the big flames that was about to hit at them. Malik could help but say : "DUCK!"

Everyone crouched down as the blast hit a tree behind them and dissolved into it bits of data.

"Next time, " Bakura started "CAN YOU NOT SAY DUCK?!"

"Hey! We would have been roasted ducks if we didn't duck!" Malik said.

"Um, that didn't really make any sense did it?" Yugi looked up at Yami who was chuckling.

"We would have been roasted data instead..." Marik looked at the data of the poor tree.

"Um, can data be roasted?" Ryou asked but not in time for anyone to answer for another Hyper heat blast came forward at them again.

"DUCK!" Malik cried.

"SHUT UP, WITH THE STUPID DUCK!" Bakura shouted as he and the other's crouched down again avoiding the attack once again. Cyclonemon was getting very anoiyed so he decided to come foward to the group.

"GREAT! JUST FREAKING GREAT!" Marik cussed.

"What now?" Malik said, and at that moment they all looked at Yugi and Yami. Yugi felt the tension in the air and decided to speak

"Well, were all digimon right? So maybe we can all..." Yugi tried to find the right word "Defeat it?"

"With what?" Bakura asked

"Ra! You need education, OUR DIGIMON POW-ERS YOU BAKA TOMB ROBBER!" Marik spat.

"But that's going to be hard, since were all in the in-training form," Ryou sighed.

"I'm not," everyone stared at Yami now "I'm at the rookie level." Suddenly Cyclonemon growled as he came closer to them.

"Quick aibou! What attacks do I have?" Yami asked.

"You have baby Salamader and flame tail," Yugi answered. Yami quickly confronted the Cyclonemon which watched to see what he would do.

"BABY SALAMANDER!" Yami tried to bring fire out of his mouth but ended up coughing instead. Everyone burst out in laughter, even the Cyclonemon. (a/n mannn Yami must be embarrassed he made his enemy laugh at him, thats a first XD)

"Y-you're suppose to bring the fire out of your hands not your mouth- hahaha!" Ryou continued laughing with the others. (a/n I really don't know how flamemon does his baby salamander but lets go with my theory for now)

"I told you guys I preferred Duel Monsters than Digimon but noooooo, no one believes the three thousand and seveteen year old Pharaoh," Yami pouted. But since he was distracted and the other was still laughing Cyclonemon took his opportunity to launch his hyper heat attack again. Only Yugi noticed this and decided to charge into the attack, the others stopped laughing and realised what he was doing.

"Aibou!" Yami cried.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik shouted.

"GO!!" Marik and Bakura didn't seem to care that much.

As soon as the attack released at Yugi a rainbow glow surrounded him.

--Zoom Zoom Zoom (a/n u all know what happens next smiles...)

"W-wha? What the?? I digivoled?" Yugi exclaimed. Cyclonemon roared, and that got Yugi a tad bit...wait did I say a bit? Excuse me...Like freakishly scared to death just looking at Cyclonemon's face close up like that. Yugi really had no choice...

"BOOM BUBBLE!" that send-ed Cyclonemon on the floor. Yugi quickly flew down to the others "Oh. My. Gosh! Did I just do that?!"

"Nooo of course you didn't, the god Shu(1) did it..." Marik said sarcastically.

"Right...Anyways! We have another rookie! WAAHOO!" Malik jumped up and down.

"So what are you again?" Bakura asked increduosly.

"I'm a...a Patamon!" Yugi grinned.

"Uh, guys? Cyclonemon is getting up!" Ryou cried. The other turned to face Cyclonemon roaring louder than usual he sent a hyper heat attack, but Yugi canceled it out with another boom bubble attack. Yami finally got his Baby Salamander right and attacked after Yugi did. Cyclonemon was paralyzed of Yami's baby salamander it fainted...

"O...okay...THAT WAS WEIRD", Malik said.

"Well, can we all scream like hell and run away now?" Ryou asked.

"Sure"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone just...ran away.

--

"What...The...hell?!?" Bakura exclaimed.

"I don't get you..." Marik said bluntly.

"I hope we don't run into that guy again..." Yami sighed.

"Well, things could have been worse." Yugi said.

"Umm...how bad would that be?" Malik asked him.

"Oh, we would probably run into a mega level digimon and get our data absorbed, or probably and evil digimon master taking over the digital and the human world or we having to save both worlds-"

"Like we haven't already aibou," Yami cut in.

"True!"

"So where are we?" Ryou asked.

Everyone looked up and realized they were at...

-

(1) Shu (Su can also be used for him) is the Egyptian god of dry air, wind and atmosphere.

Yea please review for me? I gave up all of my homework time to finish this chapter.


End file.
